Unexpected Love
by Conscience-Choo
Summary: Wuya has a secret longing for none other than Raimundo. But will he return the feelings? Worse, what happens when Wuya gets kidnapped and blames Raimundo? Will he be able to save her in time? Click to find out. My first attempt at a romance.
1. Distractions

Unexpected Love

Choo: Okee...my first attempt at a raixwuya. I hope I do this chapter thing right, like I said, I'm still new at posting fics.

Anywho, seeing as my first fic was a success (wipes sweat from brow and breathes a sigh of relief) I've decided to make a chapter story, about one of my favorite pairings: raixwuya! Dun dun dun! I don't know why this coupling is so rare, I find it very interesting and unique. So let's see what I can do...!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...wish I did sob

Chapter One: Distractions

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The all-too-familiar quote rang through the air and, as usual, the mountainious scenery changed. Three Xiaolin warriors found themselves in Wudai uniforms while Raimundo and Wuya, who were in the showdown, were wearing ski clothes and snowboards. Wuya looked around her; the mountain had definetely grown larger when the showdown started and it felt much steeper. She dared to peer below her and her stomach dropped slightly when she realized how high up she was. She shifted her gaze to her opponent nervously. He seemed unaffected by the height, and positioned his snowboard for action. Wuya copied the movement, and they glared at each other, shouting

"Gon yi tempai!"

Raimundo slid down the glittering mountain with apparent ease. He had always been the one for sports. Wuya, however, wasn't that graceful with her board. For a moment she stood there stupidly, looking down below in fear, completely concious of how afraid of heights she was. But the image of the Shen Gong Wu glowing at the bottom of the mountain pricked some determination into her, and she skiied down the mountain with a newfound confidence.

The confidence didn't last very long. Wuya soon found herself tripping over rocks and falling down promptly on her bottom. She kicked the snow in frustration, causing a flurry of white powery specks to glide through the air. Her cheeks burned in embarassment when she heard the jeers of the Xiaolin warriors. She had never liked sports anyway.

"Go Raimundo! I know you can beat her!" Kimiko cheered to her friend. Wuya glared at the girl. What she wouldn't give to blast the little brat to bits. She felt her face go hot, and anger boiled up inside of her at the Japanese girl. This was a common feeling for Wuya. Still, beneath all the rage was the prominent feeling of jealousy and dissatisfaction with herself. Kimiko was beautiful, no doubt, ebony black hair and perfect sapphire eyes. Wuya wished she could feel that beautiful. Then Raimundo would chase after her for sure, instead of trailing after Kimiko.

More shouts brought Wuya back to her senses. She was shocked to discover how close Raimundo was to the end of the mountain. Wuya stared at the long distance she had yet to go. She would never make it down in time, unless...

Hey, she was evil, so cheating couldn't hurt, right? Wuya stood up and used her powers to fly down the slope. She let her snowboard brush against the snow slightly to make it look like she was really skiing. She caught up with Raimundo in a few minutes, to her relief and delight. She faced Raimundo and was about to make a nasty comment when she suddenly felt as if she had no voice. She strained her throat but the words never came out. Her heart wacked dangerously against her chest and for a moment she was unable to look away.

His skin...it was so flawless, like a smooth almond. His hair, although ruffled up by the wind, looked smooth and shiny. And his eyes--an invisible hand clutched her heart. Those eyes...they were two of the most perfect emeralds she had ever seen. He was so perfect looking, it was a shame he fought against evil instead of with it. Wuya continued to gawk at Raimundo's perfection--that is, until her snowboard hit a rock and she soared through the air only to fall face first into the snow. The last thing she saw was Raimundo holding up the wu with a triumphant smirk on his face.

In a flash of light the mountain was normal sized and Wuya's ski clothes disappeared to be replaced by her comfortable black robe. She got up and wiped the snow from her face, glaring at the successful monks. Her cheeks were red; either from the cold that nipped her cheeks or from shame at losing the showdown. Kimiko chuckled, causing Wuya to growl threateningly. _Brat._

"Nice try Wuya, but this wu is ours!"

With the final word of confirmation, the monks strode away. Just before they got on Dojo, Wuya swore Raimundo looked back at her and gave her a sort of apologetic smile. But then she blinked, and Dojo rose into the sky. Shaking her head of any thoughts that were threatening to invade her mind, Wuya turned her back against the sky and trudged home, defeated.

Choo: Huh, I suppose it's not all bad. It may seem a bit short, but hey, I'm trying. Hopefully my future chapters will be longer. Until then, please wait patiently, and reviews are strongly recommended! Anything I need to change? Any ideas as to what could happen in the next chapter? It's only a click away. Until then:)


	2. Wuya's Conscience

Choo: Boy, that last chapter...ahem.

What can I say, it was two in the morning and I was so excited about finally being able to post stories that I just wrote this pathetic piece. I didn't even reread to check if it was okay. sigh Oh well, hopefully this chapter will be better.

I give a big thanks to my only reviewer, xxFireWarriorxx. Thank you, you've made my day! Glares at the people who read and didn't review

So let's see if I can write any better now that I'm well rested.

Now enough of my blabbing, on with the fic!

Chapter Two: Wuya's Conscience

Wuya practically dragged herself through the giant doorway that led to her palace, weighed down by defeat. She waved her rock guards away, signaling that she wanted to be left alone, and flopped down on her master sized bed, crawling under the sheets and pulling the covers up to her chin. She buried herself in pillows and just lay there, thinking. A conversation with her conscience took place at once.

_Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. When are you going to give it up? You know you can't win him._

"You noticed."

She fidgeted under the covers and sighed, the image of Raimundo's cocky grin plastered on her mind.

_Why can't you just be reasonable and date someone in your league, like Jack or Chase? Why does it have to Raimundo?_

"Because he's perfect."

Her conscience snorted.

_Oh please, you know very well he'll never fall for you. His heart belongs to Kimiko._

Wuya glared at herself.

"Don't even mention her name."

_See? You're in denial. You know he loves her, so why do you even bother trying to get him to go for you?_

"Because he's meant to be with me."

_If he were meant to be with you, he would be fighting with evil by your side. Now, look around you. Is that what's happening?_

"No."

Wuya dug her face into one of her fluffy pillows and thought for a while.

"But he has what it takes to be evil. He did, after all, join me on the Heylin side."

_Yeah, and then he trapped you in that stupid box and tore down your palace. Love? I think not. Besides, Kimiko kissed him while they were flying away. He seemed pretty happy with that._

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm depressed enough as it is."

_Because that's what I do. It's my job to help you see the obvious. I'm also supposed to give you good advice, and I don't recommend you chasing after Raimundo._

"Hold up, I'm talking to myself."

_Actually, you're talking to a non-existent conscience._

"Does that mean I'm going crazy?"

_I'm just a little voice in your head._

"No shutup! Stop talking!"

She pulled a pillow over her head and waited for her conscience to start talking again. Her mind was utterly silent.

"Maybe I am going crazy."

She climbed out from underneath her mountain of pillows and blankets and went to get a glass of wine, something she got only when she was fed up with talking to herself. She hoped she wouldn't become an alcoholic; she had lived 1500 and dying of liver failure would be a pretty pathetic way to die. She wanted to at least die after some huge, tough battle. But the glass had no soon than touched her lips when it fell the floor with a loud crash. The crytal shards shattered and the spilled wine flowed onto the floor like a river of crimson blood.

Raimundo was standing in the doorway of her palace.

Choo: Ack! Not as good and long as I wanted it to be.

Ooh, a cliffhanger! I am so mean! But I'll try to write a chapter a day if I can, so you won't have to wait very long.

Until then, and please review!


	3. Surprise Visit

**Choo:** ...

The "blood" continued to flow across the floor lazily. Wuya couldn't move. Raimundo was right in front of her. She felt extremely dumb, not being able to say anything, with her hand still held in mid-air and a sticky mess on her floor. She hoped Raimundo hadn't been there long enough to hear the bickering between she and her conscience.

Raimundo scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Um...did I come at a bad time?"

Wuya was finally able to locate her voice, and she started telling Raimundo off.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get past my guards?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

Noticing how Raimundo cringed at her shouting, Wuya took a deep breath and lowered her voice. She then asked more calmly, but with a glare,

"What do you want?"

"Your feet are bleeding."

Wuya looked down to see that she had stepped on some glass and blood was now flowing freely from the wounds. Wuya cursed inwardly. Why didn't anyone draw her with shoes?

"You didn't answer me. What are you doing here? Come to steal my shen gong wu? That's low even for you."

"Let me help," Raimundo chose to ignore the question and instead led Wuya over to her bed. She quickly shoved her stuffed bat, Buffy, under the pillows before Raimundo could see it.

He went into the bathroom (much to the protests of Wuya) and came back with tweezers, disinfectant, and a towel and bandages. She was about to ask what the tweezers were for when she felt a sharp stinging pain in her foot and knew Raimundo had pulled out a shard of glass. Wuya hissed and kicked Raimundo, but he seemed unfazed by this, and only held down her ankle and continued to pull out bits of the broken glass.

After minutes of hissing, kicking, and pulling, Raimundo swept all the glass into a little pile, cleaned Wuya's feet with the towel, and proceeded to apply a thick layer of dienfectant. This hurt even worse but Wuya sat still, refusing to shown any more weakness in front of him.

Once the feet were bandaged, Raimundo got up on the bed next to Wuya. She sat perfectly still, waiting for him to make a move, or talk, or anything. But he just sat there, looking around the palace in interest. Fed up with the silence, Wuya finally spoke up.

"Why did you help me?"

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked innocently. Wuya glared at him, but inside her heart fluttered just looking at his perfect emerald eyes.

"With my feet. I could've done it myself."

Raimundo shrugged. Wuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted something."

"What? Shen gong wu?"

Raimundo shook his head and got dangerously close to Wuya. She could feel a blush coming on but fought it away.

"I want your love."

And with that, Raimundo leaned in and kissed Wuya.

**Choo**: Argh! My chapter just seem to get shorter and crappier. Still, big thanks to xxFireWarriorxx for being a faithful review. And a new thanks to Hynatta-Rocks24 for the review too! I'm trying here!


	4. I Love You

**Choo:** Haha...xxFireWarriorxx, Hynatta-Rocks24, ChoasGirl08--thanks! You're great, you've made my days. (Thanks for the brownie Chaos lol!)

Continues to glare at everyone who read and didn't review

About chapter three...

When Wuya wonders why didn't anyone draw her with shoes, I was referring to why the creators of Xiaolin Showdown never draw any shoes for poor Wuya.

I know Raimundo has a teddy bear named Ninja Fred, and I wanted Wuya to relate to that, so I created (choir sings) Buffy the stuffed bat!

And now, on with the fic!

* * *

It took a while for Wuya to realize that Raimundo was kissing her. Her eyes widened and she pushed Raimundo roughly away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Wuya screamed at him. She couldn't ignore the fluttering of her chest, and knew she was blushing redder than her lipstick, so she quickly looked away. She heard Raimundo sigh, then giggle slightly. The giggles soon turned to laughs that shook the bed.

"What is so funny?"

"Nice bat!"

Wuya spun her head around so fast she thought her neck would snap. She shrieked when she saw Buffy her stuffed bat in Raimundo's hands. She blushed harder (if that was possible) and snatched her precious Buffy away, glaring at Raimundo. It was hard to glare when all you wanted to do was kiss him back.

"Get away from me, Xiaolin freak," she muttered. Raimundo stopped laughing and looked at her with a hurt look on his face. Then he stuck out his lower lip and pouted. Wuya thought he looked so cute when he did that, though she wasn't about to let that show.

"Stop pouting." she said rather harshly. Raimundo stopped and sat back for a moment. He looked deep in thought. Finally, he smirked and said,

"I know how to get through to you."

He then reached over and tickled Wuya exactly in her most sensitive spot. She burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Stop! Oh my god ha ha ha I can't breathe!" she shrieked between giggles. They fell to the floor, Wuya on top of Raimundo. She blushed a deep scarlet. Then she frowned.

"Raimundo?"

"Huh?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you want my love?"

He paused and looked in her eyes. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, I did mean it."

"But what about Kimiko?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you loved her."

Raimundo chuckled and shook his head.

"She's cute, but I don't love her like I loved you. I missed being with you, and I'm sorry for locking you in the puzzle box -("Yeah right," Wuya muttered)- but it was for my friend's good. I still want to be with you, because, well...I love you."

Wuya's heart stopped right there.

"What?"

"I love you."

Wuya stared in his jade eyes, looking for any signs of a lie.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Wuya paused, then broke into a huge smile.

"I love you too."

He leaned in for another kiss. And this time, Wuya returned it.

* * *

**Choo:** sigh, not as good as I hoped by all in all I guess it's sweet-ish. I am so stressed over all the essays I had to write argh! And I have more coming tomorrow, a lot more. This is gonna be a long week, and I'm gonna be feeling really stressed and down, so reviews sure would help! You guys are the best! 


	5. Wuya's Conscience is Back

**Choo:** This is going to be a looooooong week. :( But at least I have brownies! Mom's specialty, yummo! Brownies to all who reviewed!

* * *

Wuya stirred and blinked against the bright morning light. She rolled over on her bed and almost screamed when she saw Raimundo sleeping next to her. What was he doing here? Wait a minute...

Wuya remembered the kiss they had shared and sighed blissfully. She hugged Buffy and stared at the Brazilian boy's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful...

Wuya wished they could have done more than kiss, although she was relieved that her clothes were still on. Yet at the same time, she was a little disappointed.

_Looks like you hit the jackpot, Wuya_

Wuya rolled her eyes at her conscience but smiled.

_Still, how do you know he really loves you? Are you sure he isn't doing this just because he wants your shen gong wu?_

Wuya's heart froze.

"He wouldn't do that?"

_Or would he? Open your eyes Wuya, he's a Xiaolin monk, and you're a Heylin witch. I doubt he came here for love._

"Shutup, he would never--"

_You only just met him. Personally, I mean. How do you know what he would and wouldn't do? May I remind you that he locked you in that puzzle box?_

"He said he was sorry."

_People hardly tell the truth these days, especially when speaking to their __**enemies**_

"I'm sure--"

_Are you really sure? Wuya, are you sure about anything anymore?_

Wuya sighed.

"Just leave me alone."

_There you go, you're in denial again. But really, why else would Raimundo come here beside for your wu?_

"Maybe because he loves me."

_I still think he has a thing for Kimiko._

Wuya growled.

"I don't want to hear that name."

_Better get used to it because you'll be seeing a lot of her. Where there's Raimundo, there's always Kimiko. All it takes is fate to pull them together._

"But Raimundo loves me. He said it himself!"

_When it comes to love, all guys care about is sex._

"Hey, my clothes are still on!"

_For now._

"Just shutup, he wouldn't rush into anything like that, he's not that kind of person!"

_How do you know? Do you honestly know what kind of person Raimundo is?_

Wuya's eyes saddened and she snuggled up next to the sleeping boy for warmth, ignoring the rants of her conscience. She hated to admit it, but her conscience was right, she barely knew Raimundo. How could she know he wasn't just there to bag some wu? Wuya shook her head at herself, and her eyes bore new determination. If she didn't know anything about Raimundo, then she would just have to find out.

* * *

**Choo:** Too tired to care how bad this came out...but I'll have you know I haven't watched Xiaolin Showdown in quite a while, so I'm not in the XS mood. Stupid youtube deleted all the Xiaolin episodes:(

Well, you know what to do: review!


	6. Raimundo Meets His Conscience

**Choo:** Wow, sorry for the delay, but things have been so wacky over here. First some file on my computer got messed up, then my mouse broke down and I got the most annoying one in the whole house, we're considering getting a dog, a have to go to a festival soon, etc etc!!! Not to mention I spent my whole school week writing essays, and I was PMSing the whole time, so you can imagine what a wreck I was. But anyways, enough blabbering about me, let me blabber about Wuya and Rai!

Raimundo stared at the ceiling of Wuya's palace, mulling things over. He was rightly confused. Wasn't Wuya supposed to be his enemy? Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Wasn't _he_ supposed to hate _her_? He rolled over and looked at Wuya, who was still sleeping but muttering something about evil crayons under her breath.

"Watch out for those crayons," she muttered with a slight snore. "Never trust Purple Mountain Majesty."

Raimundo looked back at the ceiling and sighed. He decided to weigh his options for happiness. He could be with Kimiko and be a good Xiaolin warrior, be rich, and be semi-happy. Or he could be with Wuya and be outcasted from the Xiaolin temple, not trusted by the Heylin side, but overjoyed just being with Wuya. He weighed out his options. What mattered more, his reputation, or his happiness?

"Run for cover people! Evil crayon attack! Just stay calm, keep your children's prying fingers away, hide all paper and cover up all walls. Do not panic. Oh my god, we're gonna die!"

Wuya twitched in her sleep and rolled over so that she was snuggled up against Raimundo's side and her arm draped over her chest. Raimundo blushed scarlet but didn't move.

_Raimundo Pedrosa what the hell do you think you're doing?_

Raimundo sat bolt upright, his green eyes searching around the room.

"Who's there?"

_Just me, myself, and I._

"What do you want?"

_To knock some sense into you, Rai._

"Who are you? Come out and show yourself, you coward!"

_Why Raimundo, you just called yourself a coward. You're so ignorant. Don't you know who I am?_

Raimundo stared around, trying to find the face of the speaker.

_I am your conscience, Raimundo._

Raimundo froze.

"What? That's stupid. I'd be talking to myself."

_Well, you kind of are, but that's not the point. I have a job to do, and I intend to do it._

"Do what?" asked Raimundo, feeling a little creeped out. "Jack Spicer, if this is another one of your stupid tricks, you'd better--"

_Raimundo, it's just you and I. Well, just you actually, but I'm getting off subject. Raimundo, what the hell do you think you're doing?_

"Huh?"

_Look next to you, idiot! What are you doing?_

Raimundo looked next to him, at Wuya's sleeping form.

"Hmm, this crayon tastes suspiciously like granny's scrambled eggs. A little runny, but otherwise completely flavorless," Wuya muttered.

_Raimundo, open your eyes. She's a Heylin witch. She's __**evil**__. And evil doesn't feel love._

"Like you know anything about her!"

_Oh, and I suppose you do?_

Raimundo fingered the blanket absent-mindedly, defeated. He really didn't know anything about Wuya.

_Tell me, how do you know this isn't a trap, hmm? Do you honestly think she would actually let you sleep in her palace, if this wasn't just a set up?_

"She wouldn't?" Raimundo said uncertainedly.

_Oh, but I'm sure she would. She is, after all, evil._

His conscience paused, before continueing.

_It's your choice, Raimundo. Either be with Kimiko, who you are so obviously destined to be with, or stay with Wuya and become an outcast to both sides. Your choice._

And he left only to be replaced by silence.

Raimundo thought things over. His conscience was right. He didn't know if Wuya really loved him, and if he took that chance, he would be outcasted by both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides.

"Back, you evil crayons! Take that! Ha ha! I won! Ha--uh oh. Oh no, evil penvils! I'm warning you, I have a pencil sharpener and I'm not afraid to use it! Hiya!" Wuya punched the air but remained asleep.

Raimundo smiled, and having made up his mind, he went over to Wuya and kissed her soft, tender lips briefly before running out the palace door into the outside world.

He took one last look back at the beautiful, serene Heylin sorceress, and took off.

"I love you."

**Choo:** Hey, I think I'm improving! That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I actually liked it! How about you? Let me know in your reviews!! Next chapter should be rather interesting. Wuya get kidnapped by Hanibbal Roy Bean, and she thinks Raimundo set her up! Will Raimundo be able to save her before it's too late? Find out, next on Unexpected Love!!!


	7. Kidnapped!

**Choo:** Next chapter, finally up! I want more reviews though, please! I want to know how I'm doing with this story. Good or bad? Is it worthy enough for the eyes of my beautiful reviewers? Please help me to improve, or say that I'm doing a good or bad job, or something! I'll even take flames, although I might burn you back...

Wuya yawned widely, stretching out, or as much as she could in the tiny cage. Wait a minute. Tiny cage! 

Wuya sat bolt upright, slamming her forehead against the roof of the cage in the process. She rubbed her bruised head, her eyes flashing around the room anxiously. Where am I? was the main question. Upon looking around her, she soon came into realization that she was in none other than Chase Young's palace. She also realized that her tiny cage was hung up by a thin rope from the ceiling. She looked down and nearly shrieked in surprise at the sight of Chase's cats standing gaurd below her. When they saw she was awake, they growled menacingly. Their razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight, and Wuya gulped.

Wuya tried the first thing that came to her mind, and shot a green ball of Heylin fire on the bars of the cage. The result was not what she expected. Chase must have installed something in the cage that would prevent her powers from working sufficiently. The bars shock lightning bolts through her body, causing her to yelp in pain. She leaned against the side of the cage, smoking slightly and breathing jagged breaths, feeling as though a quarter of her power had just been drained from her.

"You like it?" came a voice suddenly from the shadows. The figure stepped into the light to reveal none other than Hannibal Roy Bean. Wuya stared at him, shocked, unable to believe that anyone on her side would kidnap her. Unless someone turned her in...

"It was rather difficult to design a cage that would repel your powers. We even had to get Jack Spicer to fix it. Hey, he may be a wuss, but he has the brains to build."

Wuya stared down at him, sweat forming on her brow, her gaze shifting occasionally to Chase's growling cats.

"What do you want with me, Roy?" she asked with as much courage as she could muster. She felt rather embarassed that she was afraid of a bean. 

_It's not the bean you're afraid of, it's the cats. Right?_

Wuya nodded her head in agreement.

Hannibal Bean chuckled beneath her.

"We've heard some things about you, Wuya. Jack says you got yourself a new sweetheart, huh?"

Wuya's cheeks flushed but she glared down at the bean.

"That's none of your business, Roy."

_I seem to recall telling you that chasing after Raimundo was a bad idea._

"Shut up," she muttered. Unfortunately, Hannibal heard her.

"Did you just tell me shut up!"

Wuya shook her head quickly but Hannibal ignored her. He pressed a button on the remote he was carrying, and the cage instantly vanished, causing Wuya to pummel to the hard, marble floor of the palace. Why hadn't she noticed the remote before? Her eyes widened abruptly when she realized the cats were circling in on her. Hannibal shifted to his large form, and scowled at Wuya with a look of disgust.

"You don't tell me shutup, witch!" he spat bitterly, whipping Wuya with one of his tentacles and causing her to shriek. He wacked her again and again before stepping back to let the cats finish the job. Wuya felt her eyes sting but she refused to cry, evil wasn't supposed to cry.

_Just like evil isn't supposed to love. Oh Wuya, look at yourself. See what I told you? I'll bet you a million bucks that Raimundo turned you in._

Wuya shook her head, but her conscience smirked at her.

_Oh yes. I'm sure he's enjoying himself right now, being with Kimiko, knowing that you're out here being tortured._

Wuya wanted to scream "No! It's not true! Don't say that!" but the lump in her throat prevented her from doing so.

_Darling, don't try to deny it. You know very well it's all too true. What could possibly make you think that he would even be on your doorstep if it wasn't to backstab you, huh? Now look what you've gotten yourself into._

"Well sweetie, I think I'll just let you get aquainted with the cats. Enjoy your suffering, my dear!"

And with that he strode off, laughing the annoying laugh that evil always laughs.

Wuya couldn't take it anymore, and let her tears fall. Raimundo had turned her in. He had _betrayed her._ Just like before. She closed her eyes and her screams echoed throughout the palace as the cat's claws slashed her once flawless skin.

**Choo:** Ooh, suspense! Poor Wuya, I really tortured her. But did Raimundo really turn her in? And for what kind of sick reason would Hannibal do this to her? And what does Chase and Jack have to do with it? Coming up next on Unexpected Love!


	8. Raimundo's Vision

**Choo: **Ack, only one review! But it was a good review. :) Thanks xxFireWarriorxx, you're too kind! To everyone out there, your reviews are greatly appreciated!

_Help! Please...help...no! Stop! Please! HELP! Raimundo!_

Raimundo toppled off his bed (note that they have beds now, not mats) after being rudely awakened by a strange vision. There had been a female voice in his head that night. She seemed to be in pain, and she kept called for help. Raimundo woke up right when the voice called his name, and after pondering on it for a minute, he realized the voice sounded oddly familiar. 

He got out of bed and looked around the temple. He first looked in Omi's room (they have rooms now too, not cubicles) to find the bald monk sleeping peacefully. Although Omi sounded like a girl (1), Raimundo was sure the voice in his vision didn't belong to him. He peeked in Kimiko's room next. She was fine too. Was she the voice? Raimundo paused in her doorway before shrugging and looking in all the other rooms in the temple. 

He finally sat at the kitchen table, defeated. Everyone was sleeping and fine. Kimiko was the only girl in the temple, but the voice hadn't sounded like hers. Raimundo thought hard. What other female would be calling his name? Unless it was--

Raimundo's eyes widened and without second thought, he ran to the shen gong wu vault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wuya screamed again as the tiger's teeth sank into her shoulder, knawing teasingly at the flesh. Hannibal Roy Bean sat in Chase's throne nearby, petting one of the cats and watching the torture with pleasure.

"Go on my dear, scream all you want. No one's gonna help you, nor would anyone want to."

Wuya used her elbow to push herself off the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm, and glared at Hannibal with pure hatred.

"What do you want from me, you sick bean?" she said bitterly. She spat out blood but continued to glare at him.

Hannibal flicked his tentacle at the group of cats and they pounced on her again, tearing and slashing her skin.

He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly at her cries of pain, as if he thrived from her suffering.

"That's it sugar, keep screaming."

A trickle of blood flowed from her mouth, and for a moment she looked as if she wanted to murder Hannibal, but then her eyes saddened and she remained slumped on the ground.

"Raimundo set me up, didn't he?" she asked sadly, using the last bit of her strength to murmer the words.

Hannibal looked confused for a moment, but that didn't last long. His face broke into an evil grin and he nodded.

"Yes darling, he did. Why? Because he don't love you. No one ever will."

Tears swam down her cheeks, and she finally gave up and let herself fall out of conciousness.

**Choo: **Poor Wuya! Will Raimundo make it in time? Review, and I just might let you find out...

**(1): **Omi is voiced by a girl, Tara Strong.


	9. Rescued

**Choo:** I immensely appreciate the review that I got, but come on, only ONE review?! What's up with that?

* * *

Wuya lay in the same position she had been for hours, soaking in her own pool of crimson blood. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, even though the cats had ceased to stop biting and clawing at her. She felt so unloved and was in so much pain that she just wanted to die right there. 

What was her purpose in life? What had she ever done to make a difference to the world? 

Nothing.

_She_ was nothing.

Wuya was suddenly snapped out of her self-pity when Hannibal Bean clapped his tentacles together, signaling for the cats to stop. They gave Wuya one last blow to the head with their giant paws before retreating to Hannibal. He smirked as his eyes fed on the lovely form of the Heylin sorceress lying upon the palace floor, bloody and defeated. Yet as neglected as she was, she managed to give Hannibal an icy glare when she noticed him looking at her.

"Go to hell, Roy," she muttered darkly. She coughed and blood stained the marble. Hannibal's eyes shifted to the red spots and he sneered.

"You're pathetic."

Wuya's teeth clenched at the pain that looking up was causing her, but she continued to glare daggers at the bean. Not liking the way she was looking at him, Hannibal only shrugged slightly and clapped for the cats to resume torturing the barely concious sorceress.

When she felt the familiar pain of a tiger's teeth clashing with her shoulder, Wuya didn't even scream. What was the point, no one was going to help her. She simply clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut tightly, resistering the urge to cry, waiting to lose complete conciousness.

That didn't happen though, because in a flash of white and green, the tiger that had been knawing as Wuya's flesh was suddenly thrown backward with incredible force.

Before she knew what was happening, Hannibal Bean had been knocked from Chase's throne and had skidded across the cool, marble floor next to Wuya, becoming instantly drenched in the blood that pooled in a scarlet puddle around her. 

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" a familiar voice cried out bitterly.

Wuya snapped her head around, searching the room frantically for the source of the voice. Pain shot up her neck, but she ignored it. The voice sounded so familiar so...beautiful even. It sounded just like...

Wuya's eyes finally rested on the owner of the voice, and she nearly broke into tears.

It was Raimundo.

Wuya watched in fascination as the brunette marched over to Hannibal, clearly pissed, and grabbed his tentacle roughly, swinging him around a bit before thrusting him into the wall with considerable force. The cats circled around him, but in a flurry of kicks and punches (not to mention a couple of typhoon booms) the cats lay in a heap, a furry pile of defeat.

Hannibal got up angrily from the hole in the wall, and proceeded to beat Raimundo to a pulp, but it only took a few Xiaolin moves before the oh-so-unstoppable bean lay on the floor, exhausted. Raimundo towered over him dangerously, and purposely stepped on a slightly twitching tentacle.

"Don't you ever, _dare_ touch Wuya again," he whispered menacingly into Hannibal's ear. He then spat on the bean in pure hatred and disgust before turning to Wuya.

She caught sight of his perfect emerald eyes and her heart clenched. Those eyes...how could those eyes belong to someone who would do this to her? Raimundo kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her cheek, looking down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Well that was a dumb question, couldn't he see that Wuya was clearly not okay? Not only physically, but mentally...

"You turned me in," she stated simply, with a rather bitter smirk. Raimundo looked shocked for a moment, then confused.

"Huh?"

"You turned me in," she said again, a little river of blood running down her mouth and dripping off her chin. "To Hannibal."

Raimundo was clearly confused.

"What? No, I didn't...I never would! Why would you think that?"

Wuya stared hard into his eyes, searching for any signs of a lie. Geez, his eyes were so green, it was like a forest in there, how was she supposed to find a lie in there?

Her little expedition ended when an arm snaked around her waist, and she felt herself being lifted off the cool floor. Her blood left a dark red stain on Raimundo's white hoody, but he didn't seem to notice. He took a shen gong wu from his pocket, and slashed at the air. Wuya cringed. The slash reminded her of the jungle cats slashing her flesh with no mercy.

"Golden tiger claws!"

He jumped into the vortex, careful not to disturb Wuya's wounds, and they disappeared in the purple portal.

Hannibal glared after the slashes, fuming.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Choo:** Wuya's finally been saved! Hooray for Wuya! Coming up next...Raimundo takes Wuya back to temple and nurses her back to health, but what happens when three certain monks, an old man, and a lizard find out? The only way to find out is to review. Review a lot please! Hehe...love y'all.


End file.
